warriorrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Holhol1235
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warrior RP Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hai there! *What do you think should be in teh infobox...? :O --★ Blanky 23:58, July 19, 2010 (UTC) *"Great"...? And you click "Move", besides the "Edit this page" button. --★ Blanky 00:05, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Konichiwa (or however you spell it) I think I know how to find my FC, but I can't do it right now, and my Wi-fi isn't working right now either. I'll try to find it though...Midnightblue05 15:02, July 20, 2010 (UTC) If I end up playing (emphasis on if), I always play as King Boo, so watch out missy. Just because I haven't played in a while doesn't mean I'm not good *slapped*. Also, my favorite tracks are Rainbow Road (on mirror too), Koopa Cape, and Delfino Square. What are yours? :O Midnightblue05 15:08, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Applesauce. *I was makin' it, mate. --★ Blanky 18:28, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hfhklhk;i I will latah.... --Hikari! - Blah blah blah. 18:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) CHANGE YOUR UGLY AVATAR ALREADY, HOLWOMAN!!! PLEASE MODIFY YOUR SECTION ON THE ADMINISTRATORS PAGE AND ADD A MAPLESTORY PIC OF YOURSELF, THEN EDIT YOUR DESCRIPTION AS YOU LIKE! THANK YOU VERY MUCH, AND HAVE A NICE DAY!!! -Love, Blanky}} }} uh sure, could we say that jirachi met me on a previous trip to rafa and we were in contact by letter until the war broke out. when u stop at rafa i guess u could shelter in my character's house....... Dentface 04:29, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ok since she's from there, um they could exchange letters during the war....... um k? and i have read parts 1, 2 and part of 3, ill do teh rest tomorrow and im also gonna have joseph's sister kara join the inferno police, i want an epic battle between her and joseph.Dentface 05:19, July 27, 2010 (UTC) uh lets do option 1. Dentface 17:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) yesh, jirachi will ask me before teh group leaves for the inferno police's lair. Dentface 18:17, July 27, 2010 (UTC) also, does anyone control the queen as of yet? Dentface 18:19, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello name's Goth boy I'm new to this wiki and don't exactly know what goes on on the wiki so if you could help me that would be nice!--Goth Boy 23:30, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Are we allowed to create a character whenever we want and add them to a story? Dvgadgtujteulp Idea for sequel so uh last night this idea hit me for my character kara to join frozen fire. so i'm gonna have kara be in inferno police, and have a battle to the death with my other character joseph, which ends in her death. then a voodoo priestess who broke out of the inferno police's prison revives her. when she awakes, she is enraged and kills the voodoo priestess. then walks back into the inferno police's lair to find that the queen is dead, shocked and terrified, she runs away, far away, then she stumble's upon the frozen fire lair, and is hired as an assassin. wut ja think? Dentface 19:38, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ik, i said the queen was dead. Dentface 19:45, July 31, 2010 (UTC) actually, i'd like to have the voodoo priestess work for persephone (and she was not imprisoned, and doesnt die). and persephone sends her to revive kara so she can work for persephone. also i plan to have (if it ok with u) persephone ally with a makatoka nation, ruled by the lightning princess, who has a HUGE army. but persephone kills the lightning princess and becomes the overlord of makatoka. hope u like it --Dentface 04:48, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Laguz Alliance Affairs }} }} }} 11111 Would you consider joseph a minor or major/regualar character? The Dented Face 19:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) anotha idea i was thinkin, could persephone meet a gypsy named Vandalia (in beckett cuz she be following teh group) and she'll tell Vandalia to serve her or she'll kill Vandalia's husband. (Vandalia is teh gypsy in WTNC (teh next chapter) that brings kara back to life. The Dented Face 23:34, August 18, 2010 (UTC)